Classes in Yoggoth
Yoggoth, like any world, has a vast array of professions, occupations, and trades one can engage with. There are only a limited number of classes available to PCs in Yoggoth, however. These classes are listed below, along with a brief description of each. Following the name of each class is a superscript abbreviation for the book that class can be found in. A full list of these abbreviations can be found on the Sources page of this wiki. Regarding Unchained Classes Four classes receive a modified version in the book Pathfinder Unchained. Many of these changes were made with balance in mind, though some were simply a matter of cleaning up the options available to a given class, or making bookkeeping for the class simpler. Two of these class variants (Monk and Summoner) are required if you choose to use them, while the other two (Barbarian and Rogue) are optional. Should you choose to take Barbarian or Rogue levels, however, you should be aware that you cannot combine the core and Unchained variants of these classes. Whichever variant you take first is the only variant you can take levels in. Classes of Yoggoth 'Alchemist'APG - embracing the full potential found in alchemical processes, alchemists funnel magical might through elixirs, mutagens, and even minor alchemical explosives 'Barbarian'CRB/PU - full of rage and fury, barbarians are focused on fighting up close and personal, flying into a frenzy to improve their combat abilities 'Bard'CRB - with a vast array of abilities available to them, bards are skilled generalists, using a combination of skill and minor arcane power channeled through music to get the job done 'Cavalier'APG - the very image of a questing knight, cavaliers are capable combatants with a focus on fighting from horseback and rallying those around them 'Cleric'CRB - blessed by the divine, clerics represent their faith and channel its power to both heal and bolster their allies, as well as being a capable warrior in a pinch 'Druid'CRB - channeling the might of the natural world, druids are able to heal, turn into animals and elementals, and use the power of nature to smite their foes 'Fighter'CRB - armed with little more than their weapons and armour, fighters are highly skilled warriors, able to use a multitude of techniques effectively that would take anyone else much longer to learn 'Inquisitor'APG - one part holy warrior, one part hunter, inquisitors make it their job to track down the enemies of their faith and bring them to justice, whether through the courts or by the blade 'Kineticist'OA - manipulating elemental forces, kineticists are capable of producing a multitude of effects, with the only limit being their degree of specialization in a given element 'Magus'UM - utilizing a mix of sword and spell, magi are unafraid to get directly into a melee, where they use their magic to bolster their combat effectiveness 'Monk'PU - working at the union of mental and physical excellence, monks use their body as a weapon and a tool to tackle whatever challenges come before them 'Oracle'APG - simultaneously blessed and cursed, oracles channel the power of the divine and exemplify a particular aspect of whatever power they serve 'Paladin'CRB - chosen by the divine, paladins are the greatest of holy warriors, striking out against the forces of darkness and evil wherever they may lurk 'Psychic'OA - using mental might to manipulate the world, psychics are capable of acts normally only available through arcane magic, though they must always be careful about their mental state 'Ranger'CRB - a combination of hunter and warrior for the natural world, rangers focus on taking down their most hated foes, as well as using their preferred terrain to their advantage 'Rogue'CRB/PU - highly skillful, rogues approach challenges by aiming to overcome them through wit, cunning, and a willingness to fight dirty if it means getting an advantage 'Sorcerer'CRB - born into arcane might, sorcerers use arcane power to manipulate the world directly, with their lineage becoming more noticeable as their power grows 'Spiritualist'OA - bound to some type of great spirit, spiritualists call upon their companion to bolster their own abilities, or bring their companion into the world to aid them directly 'Summoner'PU - connected to a unique extraplanar being, summoners focus on calling forth creatures to serve and fight for them, including their particular companion 'Witch'APG - taking a unique approach to arcane magic, witches draw their power from an otherworldly patron, who also provides them with minor magical gifts that are always available 'Wizard'CRB - gaining power from the study of arcane formulae, wizards are bookish mages who are supremely flexible given time and preparedness, but who risk being caught off-guard if they prepare poorly Category:Rules Category:Lore